


Quid Pro Quo

by 56baeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a doctor, Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Jongdae is just trying to be helpful, M/M, Meet-Cute, fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56baeks/pseuds/56baeks
Summary: Baekhyun is the unfeeling doctor who saves lives but needs saving. Fortunately, his salvation is just right around the corner.Or where Baekhyun goes through lengths to ditch his blind date and finds himself in one hell of a bind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the title. This fic is nowhere near anything Legal 😅 and please enjoy~

✉️ 1 new message 

_Rago's at 6 pm._

_Dinner reservation under the name of Zhang Yixing._

_P.S. Baekhyun, honey, I'm not asking this time. Don't be late. Love you._

_Mom_

Groaning, Baekhyun bangs his head against the cafeteria table after yet another blind date, set-up by his overly demanding mother. 

Not a minute later, his phone vibrates again. 

✉️ 1 new message

📎 Image attached

"Your blind date is Yixing? _The Zhang Yixing?_ Holy fuck Baek—"

"Ugh, give me that!" 

Baekhyun unceremoniously retrieves his phone from Jongdae's prying hands and slides it back inside his lab coat pocket, without so much as a glance or an inkling of curiosity at whoever this Zhang Yixing is. 

"You're going on a date with _the Zhang Yixing_?" 

"For the last time, I am not. I don't have the time for this. We’re doctors, Dae."

When you're a struggling second-year surgical resident at one of the best hospitals in town, that's exactly what you get. Baekhyun simply doesn't have the time to mingle and socialize and put himself out there. 

He loves his job as a practicing doctor and he's good at it. He knows he barely has any social life outside of work but he'd rather spend what free time he has left scrubbing in for a craniotomy and break open skulls than to attend stupid dinner parties, blind dates, and whatnots. 

If Zhang Yixing isn't on the verge of dying or anything that could put Baekhyun's hand inside his body and poke around, then no. Baekhyun is not interested. Not even the slightest bit. 

Love is simply… a total waste of time. At least for Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun's untouched salad is starting to get cold but that's the least of his worries now for he only has 6 hours left before his shift ends—that's 6 hours to devise a plan and prevent this date from happening. 

"How do I get out of this one, Dae? Help me out. I'm begging."

"Just say you got a boyfriend already so she'll stop pestering you."

Baekhyun removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Do I look like someone who has a boyfriend? What gave it away? My eyebags?" 

"Okay Dr. Cranky-Pants, I'm not the enemy here. Drink your coffee," Jongdae pushes his cup of already cold coffee closer to him, "And for the record, you still look cute despite the eyebags."

"Oh shut up. And I'm sorry," Baekhyun mumbles a meek apology. "I'm just really tired and all this dating crap is getting on my nerves."

"You can always pretend, you know? There are lots of guys out there. On the date itself, you know what you should do?" 

"What?" 

\--

Baekhyun is awkwardly fiddling with the pendant ring of his necklace as he stares at the angelic face of Zhang Yixing, his dimple popping out as he continues to talk on their dinner date. He looks too innocent and flawless for Baekhyun's liking. 

He can't believe he is going with Jongdae's plan—his stupid, childish, and not exactly a foolproof plan. But it’s the only one he’s got so here goes nothing. 

"—and your mother told me you're into target shooting? We should definitely go sometime—" 

"I'm sorry but let me cut to the chase," Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, "I already have a boyfriend."

"What? But your mother didn't mention anything—" 

"That's because I haven't told her yet."

_Fuck, why is Jongdae not calling yet—_

Right at that instant, his phone lights up and rings. 

"Sorry, this is my boyfriend calling. Thank you for a lovely night but I really have to go," Baekhyun hastily says to his dumbfounded date before picking up his phone and bolts out of the restaurant as fast as he can. 

"Wait! Baekhyun wait—" 

Baekhyun looks to his back and sees Yixing following behind from a distance. 

_Why is he following? This is not in the plan—_

He's running at full speed now and as he rounds another corner, he blindly bumps with a tall stranger going in his direction, the force of their collision sending his ring pendant flying as his necklace accidentally tugs with the stranger’s own. 

Luckily, Mr. Stranger is quick on his feet, stomps on the ring immediately before it completely rolls away. He goes down on one knee and picks up the ring. 

"Sorry. Is this yours?" 

From his peripheral, Baekhyun could see the blurred figure of his date fast approaching and he looks back and forth at Yixing's direction and at the stranger—who is now offering the ring to him mid-air, still on one knee—he’s panicking and desperate and oh wait this is—

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" 

Baekhyun promptly throws himself at the stranger who, thankfully catches him halfway. He hugs the man tightly before burying his face on his neck, desperately whispering, "Oh god I’m so sorry but can you pretend to be my fiancé for the next few minutes?"

Tall man pulls back from the hug and stands up, taking Baekhyun with him. 

_Oh no, this guy is going to blow his cover—_

"We're getting married!" 

The stranger screams at the top of his lungs before grabbing Baekhyun by the waist and twirls him in the air, laughing. 

The small crowd that has gathered around them starts howling and cheering and congratulating the happy ~~_fake_ ~~ couple. 

"So you do have a boyfriend," Yixing swoops in from the crowd and walks towards Baekhyun.

His unnamed fiance suddenly pulls him closer to his body, a protective hand around his waist.

"It's fiancé now and the name’s Park Chanyeol. You are?" 

Yixing chuckles, "Just Baekhyun's friend."

And as the newly ~~_fake_ ~~engaged couple walks away from Yixing, still hand-in-hand, Chanyeol dives down Baekhyun's ear and whispers, 

"Can you take me in for the night because I just got kicked out of my apartment and have nowhere else to go. I scratched your back, you scratch mine?" 

_Oh boy._ Baekhyun doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, the title was supposed to be "Whatever you want, whatever you say" because I thought of the plot in time when Baekhyun's OST for Record of Youth was released 😅 Please listen to it and give it lots of love, like how we all love Baekhyun 💖
> 
> As for the fic, I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you so much for giving this fic a glance! You have my heart 💖
> 
> For more of my works, visit my twitter: @56baeks


End file.
